nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
TheNeoDynasty
=The Eastern Empire= The Asian Eastern Empire of TheNeoDynasty is a massive, economically powerful nation, renowned for its complete absence of social welfare. Its hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical population are kept under strict control by the oppressive Dictator It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, corrupt government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Law & Order, Defence, and Education. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Uranium Mining industry, followed by Gambling and Arms Manufacturing. Crime -- especially youth-related -- is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. TheNeoDynasty's national animal is the snake, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation. Values TheNeoDynasty or The Eastern Empire as it is most commonly referred to is by some, a backwards civilization that has evolved over the years through conquest and conquerization. It is because of it's rich history of death and destruction that Dynastian culture is almost completely centered on these core ideas. Dynastians are xenophobes which believe they are by all accounts the "Master race" and that by right they will conquer the world. They are a warrior based people, who hold their military soldier and leaders in the highest of regards. Their caste system prevents anyone other than Military personnel the right to fully succeed in life. When it comes to family, the idea of such within the Empire is twisted at best. Females within the Eastern Empire have hardly any value outside the fact that they can give birth. Dynastian culture dictates that it is a women's (Or a Kree'sha as she is often referred to by her caste) place to sire as many children as possible. It is only because a Kree'sha can give birth that they hold any value by the males. There is no real courtship when it comes to relationships within the Empire. Males simply find the female they are interested in and procreate. If a Kal'ma (child) is born and the father is the Kree'sha first mate, then the Kree'sha becomes the property of the father. She is titled the lady of the house in which her first mate represents. Example, Gwen has braid's child, braid is her first mate, so she is now known as Gwen, lady of the House of Braid. Adultery, however is not uncommon by both the sexes in the Eastern Empire since after all the main goal is to sire as many Kal'ma (Specifically males) as possible. However, should a male sire a child with a female who is already the lady of a house, the child is now consider the son of the female's first mate. Once a Kal'ma is born the Mother solely raises the child until he/she is of Prata (The age of maturity, which is 13 in The Eastern Empire). It is at Prata that males will undergo the great tests to put them into their caste and the females will begin their training to become Kree'sha. Though the mother of the Kal'ma is the one whom raises it, the Father is responsible for supporting both his Kal'ma and his lady. It is not uncommon that a Kal'ma never meets it's father in person, however Kal'ma are aware of whom their father is due to the fact that they are consider Kal'ma's of the House of their father. For example a male, Adam has a son named john with his lady, so john addresses himself as "John, son of Adam." John will be "of the house of Adam" until he sires his own set of kal'ma with his first lady at which point, a new "house" is born. If John were to have a daughter, say Gwen, Gwen would address herself as Gwen of the House of John, until she sires her first child with her first mate, at which point she is now know as lady of her first mates house. To ensure purity within the race, all Kal'ma which are born with any sort of deformities or develop mental disbilities over time are destroyed. Law prohibits a child with such deformities or disabilities from existing among the populace. It is the father's place to destroy the child. It is not uncommon to be walking down a Dynastian street and see the body of a dead child in the trash. Dynastians have little regard for them and simply throw them out without a second thought. Though many would not believe it, Dynastians have a sense of honor though like most ideas in the rest of the world, in The Eastern Empire honor takes on a whole new definition. Honor, by definition in the Eastern Empire means doing what you must to serve your Sovereign and achieve glory for your house. Among Soldiers within the Eastern Empire (referred to mainly by their caste, Shalak-gul) it is not uncommon for a lower ranking soldier to kill his superior officer if he believes that his superior officer has failed in his duties. If this happnens the lower officers now gains the rank of the superior officer that he killed. However, should another officer contest the action, they will fight and the victor will achieve the new rank. Honor is usually achieved only through the military, since the military is the center of the entire Eastern Empire but in some cases it is possible for other castes to obtain honor for their house. Politics There is little in the way of politics in the Eastern Empire. The Eastern Empire by all acounts is a fascist state, ruled by the Sovereign who dictates how everything should be. The Empire owns everything, giving most only to the elite of society. Dynastians have become use to this, and actually favor this form of government over others due to the fact that legislation takes little to no time to either be vetoed or passed. There are no political parties with the Eastern Empire however some can conclude that the Dynastian equivalent to a poltical party is their house. Houses are constantly competing to gaining favor with the Sovereign in return for a spot in the Dynastian High Council. They mainly gain favor by having many family members in the military who succeed in their duties and gain higher ranks. To ensure stability within the Empire, it is not uncommon to have many houses join in allainces to ensure that their house will gain greater honor and in return more favor. Of course due to the formation of alliances, many houses are against one another. Another way to look at politics in the Empire is the examine the cast system. When a male goes through his Prata he begins the great tests to see what caste he fits in. The first tests are that of the Shalak-gul caste. They are the military officers and officials of the Eastern Empire. They are held in the highest regards and it is seen as the greatest honor to enter into this caste. Shalak-gul are not only officers within the Military but they are also put in charge of all departments within the Empire. Aside from the Sovereign who has complete control, the Shalak-gul caste is the only caste which holds some power. The government pays members of this caste the highest salaries within the Empire. Not everyone is suited for this caste though and so once a male fails the shalak-gul tests, they are given the tests of the Keir'os caste. The Keir'os caste is not only the political/scientific community but also the general "thinkers" of the Eastern Empire. To be smart, is not something that is highly regarded among Dynastians as is physical strength, however the Keir'os caste is a slightly honorable caste because the government funds the scientific community to produce new military technology. It is highly honorable if you are able to help the military, and in return the entire Empire in any venture of conquest it may be in. However, those Keir'os that choose to become politicians in the Empire are almost always watched with suspicion especially if they recieve the honor of serving in the High Council. Should a male fail the Keir'os tests then there is only one other caste they can be placed and that is of the Prim'ta class. It is most dishonorable to become a Prim'ta because they are seen as worthless in the eyes of the Empire. They are left with jobs such as janitors and farmers and are given little to no salary by the government. It is because of this that Prim'ta usually take the opton to become homeless. The Primt'a are also the only caste in which houses are never formed from. It is not uncommon that should a Prim'ta sire a child, that the father or "husband" of the mother kills both the Prim'ta that sire the child and the child itself once it is born. It is because of this that suicide rates are of the highest in this caste. Dynastians also have Lo'tar (slaves) within the Empire. Due to it's hostile nature, few tourist ever travel to the Eastern Empire, however those that due are arrested and forced into slavery. It is also seen as a great honor if during battle in a foreign nation you are able to conquer some of the native people and return them to the Empire as Lo'tars. The Empire uses Lo'tars in their underground work facilities (or prison work camps )for basic labor. The facilities are a part of an extensive underground tunnel network which extends to ever cornor of the Eastern Empire. To that effect, there are literally thousands of Lo'tars working under the average Dynastians feet. Laws prevent Dynastians from becoming Lo'tars no matter how dishonorable they become so the entire Lo'tar population is made up of foreign born people. There are no records kept of how many or from where any of the Lo'tar come from and over time, they themselves forget. Religion & Spirtuality There is no world recognized religion in the Empire due to the fact that law bans it. Though some would believe that the Sakhan religion has become a legal religion int he Eastern Empire, this simply is a falsehood. The Empire has always despised organized region ever since the Ganosiain occupation and will continue to do so, it is said, for as long as a Conn Family heir sits upon the throne. However, though the Dynastians do not believe in religion they do have a sense of spirituality among them. Dynastains believe that males have a "heart of a warrior" which is his Kalash (soul) and that the body is merely a vessel in which to show the true power of his Kalash. Once a Dynastian male dies it is usually the place of his eldest living son to preform Ma'l sharran. Ma'l sharran is a ritual in which a dead Dynastian's eyes are held open by his son and while holding the dead's eyes open, the son it to let out a horrifying yell. It is believed that the yell, is to help the Dead's Kalash to find the eyes (which are believed to be the windows to the soul in Dynastian culture) and exit the body at which point it is free. It is the greatest of honors for a Dynastian to have Ma'l sharran perfomed on him because it signifies that he died free. After the son believes the Kalash has left the body he closes the eyes and disposes of the body. If the Dynastian was honorable the body is to be burned however if the deceased was an unhonorable individual they will most likely be buried. Females in Dynastian culture are not believed to have an Kalash and so Ma'l sharran is not performed on them. They are simply burned or buried depending on their honor. Cuisine To the outside world, Dynastian food is some of the most replusing food anywhere. Most meals consist solely of meat with hardly any vegetables. The meat itself is usually barely cooked. It is because of this harsh diet that many believe that Dynastians truly have "iron stomachs." Dynastian meals usually do not start with an Appetizer however on occasion there are a few that are favorites and they include: *Qul Dir: This dish is made by soaking pieces of animal skin, from whatever kind of animal is available, in a strong liquor, then removing them from the solution and setting them afire just before serving. This dish is eaten quickly, while the pieces are still burning. * Tlhatlh: Include your basic lettice and vegetables as well as several raw meats of sorta animals. It is usually covered in dressing made from the animals blood as well as several herbs, spices, and liquors. Most Dynastian meals begin with the main course. There are several main dishes in which you can find on the average Dynastian diner table and they include: * Ga': is a dish made of earthworms. Ga' comes in 51 different varieties with each variety having it's own different flavor as well as feeling different as you swallow it. Ga' prepared in the traditional manner has worms being placed in a bowl of ghevi (a sauce). This sauce is laced with a flavorful herb that the worms eat greedily, despite the fact that the herb is toxic to them. The worms must be consumed in minutes, or else they will die, and Dynastians believe that Ga' is always best when served live. * Ga' Stew: Is a stew which is made of the leftover Ga' which died before someone was about to eat it. * Bokra: is a raw cows stomach traditionally served in a bowl, on a bed of dark purple and green lettice. * Ra' nok Stew: is fresh chicken liver cooked in it's own blood with onions, garlic, pepper, parsley and maybe some Chech'tluth. * Da' Gham: Is the broiled legs of an octopus usually covered in a sauce and served with Ra'Hta (a variety of Ga' ) Most Dynasitains drink some form of alocholic beverage, though there are other beverages as well. Some Dynastian beverages are: * Chech'tluth: Is an alcoholic beverage considerably stronger than whisky. * Raktajino: Is a basic form of coffee * Klah'c: Is a hot, bitter drink of unsweetened coffee, vanilla and cocoa solids After a large meal some Dynastian do indulge in deserts and some of the more favorable are: * Ro' keg: Is a pie consisting of animal meat and blood baked in a pie crust. Leisure and Entertainment Dynastians do little in the way of "extra activities" since it is the greatest honor to serve the Empire and make it stronger. Kree'sha have no time for such things since they are usually still raising children until the day they die. Males However, do sometimes have free time and all mostly use that time for physical training. Mastaba is the Dynastian's form of material arts which can include not only hand to hand combat but also combat with side weapons such as the famous bashir blade. Mastaba can also include time for meditation, which Dynastians use the clear their minds and focus solely on their enemies so that they can get a clearer picture of their goal. If a Dynastian male isn't using his free time for Mastaba, then he can usually be found at any of several arenas where Lo'tars fight. Much like the Roman gladiatorial games, the Lo'tars are promised their freedom if they can battle and kill their oppoents which are usually another Lo'tar. However, it is not uncommon for a Shalak-gul or any other Dynastian to enter the fights to test his skills. Lo'tars that are left alive at the end of the games are usually killed, in order to ensure that do not spread the word back that Lo'tars are freed if they win. Other than the Lo'tar fights, the Dynastians have little for entertainment. Television and radio is bland in the Empire since the only thing you can pick up is the local news stations. Dynastians have no word for "movie" and thus have no theaters of anything, movie, boradway, nothing. It is because of this lack of entertainment that Dynastians concentrate solely on their own physical betterment. Music & Art The Eastern Empire has little to nothing in the way of art or music. Both are seen by most as waste of time and enegery however there are some Keir'os class Dynastians who have become artists and have written songs and poems about the glorious battles which the Eastern Empire has one. Economy: * Industry:Military products; machine building, electric power, chemicals; mining (coal, iron ore, magnesite, graphite, copper, zinc, lead, and precious metals), metallurgy; textiles, and food processing * Agriculture: Rice, corn, potatoes, soybeans, pulses; cattle, pigs, pork, and eggs * Exports: Minerals, metallurgical products, manufactures (including armaments); agricultural and fishery products * Imports: Petroleum, coking coal, machinery and equipment; consumer goods, and grain * Natural Resources: Coal, lead, tungsten, zinc, graphite, magnesite, iron ore, copper, gold, pyrites, salt, fluorspar, and hydropower =Governments of the Eastern Empire= Exectuive Branch Sovereign: The Eastern Empire is ruled by a dictatorship government of which a Sovereign of who rules for life is seen as leader. The Sovereign has total executive and legislative power over the nation and since most men who hold this titled are the most fear due to their endless lust for death and destruction to those who oppose them, few within the Empire every challegen or go against their judgment and authority Chancellor: The Chancellor is the adviser to and in many cases the voice of the Sovereign. He heads the Office of the Sovereign as well as the Eastern Tribunal. Though the Sovereign wields complete executive and legislative power over the Empire, the Chancellor is given limited power to carry out requests of the Sovereign himself. In the event that the Sovereign should fall ill or in the event of the Sovereign's death the Chancellor is granted limited authority over the Empire until an heir or a successor can be named Judical Branch: The Eastern Tribunal: The Eastern Tribunal is the supreme court of the Empire. It is a nine seat court of which only members of the Keir'os class are allow to hold seats. Members of the Eastern Tribunal are given the task of interpreting all Dynastian Laws as well as heading administrative departments for the many lower level courts needed within the Empire. Members of the court are headed by the Prime Chancellor and are appointed by the Sovereign. All members of the Prime Court serve life terms. Category: The Eastern Empire